Dusknoir
|} Dusknoir (Japanese: ヨノワール Yonoir) is a Pokémon. It evolves from when traded holding a . It is the final form of . Biology Dusknoir is a primarily black Pokémon somewhat resembling a cyclops. Its cylindrical head is light gray with a single eye that has a yellow iris and a red pupil. There is a yellow band near the top of its head, and a short, yellow antenna with a disc-shaped tip extends from on top. Six flat projections extend from the base of its neck and surround its head, resembling an . Dusknoir has well-developed arms with two yellow bands near its wrists and large, gray hands. On the front of its torso are two almond-shaped marking, and on its back are two circular markings. Both sets of markings resemble eyes. A yellow band encircles its body, zigzagging along the front and forming a long curve around the back. It has a wispy tail in place of feet. The antenna on Dusknoir's head allows it to receive transmissions from the spirit world, which tell it to bring people there. However, the anime has also shown it protecting people from being taken to the spirit world. The band on its body can open, similar to a mouth. It uses this ability to take spirits into its body and carry them home or as it travels to unknown places. In the anime Major appearances Dusknoir (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) Dusknoir appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness where it was sent back in time to prevent Team Poképals from changing the future. Other Dusknoir made its debut appearance in Ghoul Daze! where it tried to protect humans from a ghost girl who was trying to send them to the spirit world. However, Dusknoir was often blamed for the trouble that the girl caused. Conway's Dusknoir appeared in Working on a Right Move! where it was used in a battle against in the Lily of the Valley Conference. Two Dusknoir appeared in Celebrating the Hero's Comet!. A Dusknoir appeared in Breaking Titles at the Chateau! under the ownership of a Trainer named Farrell. Minor appearances A Dusknoir appeared in the opening of Arceus and the Jewel of Life, battling against Ash's Pikachu. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] ]] In the Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga Dusknoir appears in the manga adaptation of Pokémon Ranger under control of Kincaid. It plays the same role it does in the game. In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga Lily owned a Dusknoir when she was a member of Team Galactic. In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Dusknoir debuted in All About Arceus II, where it was under the ownership of Hiro. It arrived with its trainer just after the Ecruteak Gym had been destroyed by . Later when the battle with Arceus had ended, it accompanied its trainer at the Sinjoh Ruins where Hiro reveals that he plans making a show for children called Proteam Omega to the Pokédex In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! Mitsumi used Dusknoir to battle Hareta in Clash! Hareta vs. Mitsumi!!. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga Dusknoir appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team where it played the same role as it did in the games. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Dusknoir appeared in PMDP18 and was hired by to find the Time Gears. In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga Dusknoir appeared in TA16. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky: is a major character in the main story line. He also stars in the Special Episode In the Future of Darkness. * : Dusknoir is used by Blake Hall to thwart the player. * Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon: The same Dusknoir from Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky appears as a recruitable character after completing his request via the Connection Orb. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Hippowdon Temple}} |area=Eternal Tower}} |area=Haunted Zone}} |area=Noir Forest, Dark Temple, Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Hauntyard: World Axle - B1F, Everspring Valley, All }} |area=Evolve }} |area=Flower Garden: Festival on Mount Moon, Entranceway: A Fateful Showdown! (Reward)}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Event: Dusknoir Descends!, Dusknoir Returns!, Dusknoir Appears}} |area=Legend Terrain: Tomb of Nightmares (Back Boss)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- }} |- in the past. He was like a boss to Duskull. }} |- after knocking out a Warrior's Pokémon in a manner that allows recruitment, while its own Warrior is equipped with a |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=356 |name2=Dusclops |type1-2=Ghost |evo2= holding |no3=477 |name3=Dusknoir |type1-3=Ghost}} Sprites Trivia Origin Dusknoir appears to be a ghostly . A Japanese one-eyed mountain-dwelling creature named the may also have been the inspiration for this Pokémon. Like Dusclops, due to its rotund shape and single eye, it may also be based on the . Its ability to receive transmissions from the world of spirits may be based on paranormal explanations for . Name origin Dusknoir is a combination of and (French for black). Yonoir is a combination of 妖魔 yōma (ghost) or 夜 yoru (night) and noir. In other languages , , and |fr=Noctunoir|frmeaning=From and |es=Dusknoir|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Zwirrfinst|demeaning=From , , and |it=Dusknoir|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=야느와르몽 Yaneuwareumong|komeaning=From , noir, and or monster |zh_cmn=夜黑魔人 Yèhēimórén|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Night sorcerer" |ru=Даскнуар Dasknoar|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |he=דאסקנואר Dasknoar|hemeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Dusknoir (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Zwirrfinst fr:Noctunoir it:Dusknoir ja:ヨノワール pl:Dusknoir zh:黑夜魔灵